1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the continuous development of the electrical technologies, the electronic products are developing in the direction of lightness and thinness. Not only the volume of the storage media for the electronic product, but also the volume of the electrical connector connecting to electronic products has become smaller.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,121, a general thin electrical connector includes an insulating base and a terminal set in the insulating base. The terminal includes a body portion and a contacting arm extending from the body portion. The contacting arm is connected to a connecting portion on the surface of an electrical card. A method of stamping and cutting a metal board is necessary to produce the terminal due to the structure of the terminal. However, compared to the terminal producing method of bending the terminal and setting it in the insulating base, the method wastes a lot of materials and increases the cost.
Because of the structure of the thin electrical connector, it is very hard to fabricate the bending terminal in the insulating base and make sure that the terminal is steadily fixed in the terminal accepting tank.
Another type of the electrical connector is the computer peripheral interface such as USB, S-ATA. The terminal of the electrical connector is generally fixed on the insulating base using the method described in China patent numbered 002011691.5 or 200520007807.4. In the two patents, one end of the terminal of the electrical connector is wedged on the insulating base; the other end is fixed in a terminal positioning base or a pressing block which is separated from the insulating base. The terminal can be firmly fixed on the insulating base to keep it normally work. However, a positioning base or a pressing block for fixing the terminal is needed in this design. Thus, the structure is complicated and the cost is higher.
Therefore, designing a new type of electrical connector to overcome the above drawbacks is needed.